


Gossip and Glitter

by Agapostemon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gossip, Humor, Nail Polish, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12530272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapostemon/pseuds/Agapostemon
Summary: “Did I tell you about the time Pidge got stuck in the wall while doing maintenance?” Hunk says as he shakes a bottle of shimmering blue nail polish.“No,” gasps Allura, covering her mouth with her fingers in mock horror, “The wall? TheCastlewall?”“Iknow, right?” Hunk laughs, “I couldn’t believe it, either! I went to go get some more tools from Coran, but when I came back… poof! She was gone! I had no idea where she’d disappeared off to until—uh… foot, please?”He gestures at Allura’s left foot, which she hoists cooperatively into his lap.





	Gossip and Glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugglemuggle/gifts).



> A bonus treat for Pugglemuggle! I saw "platonic day out" and "gossiping" and "painting each other's nails" and knew I needed to write something with my favorite gossip squad. Hope you enjoy!

“Did I tell you about the time Pidge got stuck in the wall while doing maintenance?” Hunk says as he shakes a bottle of shimmering blue nail polish.

“ _No_ ,” gasps Allura, covering her mouth with her fingers in mock horror, “The wall? The _Castle_ wall?”

“I _know_ , right?” Hunk laughs, “I couldn’t believe it, either! I went to go get some more tools from Coran, but when I came back… poof! She was gone! I had no idea where she’d disappeared off to until—uh… foot, please?”

He gestures at Allura’s left foot, which she hoists cooperatively into his lap.

He thanks her and uncaps the bottle, then continues his story as he paints her nails, “Anyways, where was I? Oh! Pidge in the wall. Okay, so I came back and she was gone right? But then I heard some weird noises coming from the wall and… okay, well, first I got a little spooked, sure. Miiighta run outta the room to grab my bayard. But anyways, once I was adequately prepared—”

“Adequately prepared to take on your tiny teammate in the wall?” Allura giggles.

“…yes,” Hunk says, “Though in my defense, I didn’t know it was Pidge! I thought it was like… I dunno, a galra or a space monster or something?”

“Yes, of course,” Allura chuckles.

“ _Anyways_ , once I was adequately prepared, I went over and put my ear against the wall and heard Pidge cussing up a darn storm! So… that sure explained a lot.”

“Goodness!” Allura responds, “How long did it take to get her out?”

“Like 40 dobashes!” Hunk says indignantly, “Woulda been less, but she kinda refused to let me help.”

“Well, I’m glad she made it out safely,” Allura says, “I’m sure her brother would make a fine substitute for green paladin, but can you imagine being mind-linked with Shiro _and_ Matt at the same time?”

Hunk buries his face in his hands and groans, then motions for Allura to give him her other foot, “Oh man, speaking of Shiro and Matt, I don’t suppose you and the mice have any idea what happened to the toaster oven? I can’t prove it was Shiro or Matt, but I mean… if the shoe fits, y’know?”

Allura lets out a loud chime of laughter, “Well, you aren’t incorrect.”

“I called it!” Hunk booms, his loud voice contrasting against the delicate way he returns to painting Allura’s nails, “Which one was it? Or was it both of ‘em? Ohhh my god, it was both of ‘em wasn’t it?”

“Just Shiro,” Allura clarifies, “Well, with a bit of help from Keith. Apparently they wanted to heat up a snack, but you had dinner in the oven already.”

“Ohhh no…” Hunk’s eyes widen.

“Oh _yes_ ,” Allura says, “And they decided they wanted to heat up the leftover pizza you made, but the toaster oven was a bit… small.”

“Ohhh no no no…”

“And they were feeling a tad impatient, so they—” Allura stifles a snort of laughter behind her hand, “they simply folded it! Twice! Folded it in half and then folded it in half again, then shoved it right in!”

“Ohhh my god!” Hunk looks utterly aghast, “Ohmygod. Oh. My god. They _didn’t_.”

“They _did_!” Allura confirms through peals of laughter, “Platt saw the whole thing.”

“No _wonder_ the toaster oven looks like a war zone!” Hunk shakes his head. Quiet falls over them for a moment as he finishes touching up Allura’s nails. Once he’s sure he’s done, he gives her ankle a gentle pat and shoots her a grin, “All done! Beautiful and blue.”

“Thank you! They look lovely,” Allura says, smiling.

“Lance is a good teacher,” Hunk says, puffing up his chest out of pride for both himself and his best friend.

“Would you like me to do yours in return?” Allura offers.

Hunk claps his fingertips together eagerly, “Abso-hecking-lutely I would!”

Allura gestures at the bottles strewn around them, “Well then, go ahead and pick a color.”

“Yellow, please!” Hunk beams, sticking his foot out and wiggling his toes as Allura picks up a yellow bottle and begins shaking.


End file.
